A Nightmare Relived
by dreamwriter2010
Summary: When the Ultimate Enemy, Dan Phantom, returns, Danny is forced to fight once again. This time, though, the stakes are higher. Full summary inside Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

All right, this is my new idea for a story. This takes place after Urban Jungle, so it will have Danny's new power in it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Danny Phantom. I own the idea for the story, though.

Full summary:

When the Ultimate Enemy, Dan Phantom, returns, Danny is forced to fight once again. This time, though, the stakes are higher. Dan has captured Sam, and if Danny doesn't win, everyone he loves will be gone. Danny must get the help of Clockwork and other ghosts to save Sam, and as he finds out, his future bride.

**A Nightmare Relived**

**Chapter One- He's Free.**

Clockwork was floating in his tower, watching the time stream as it flew by. He watched as people were born, as people died, and as people went through good and bad times in their lives. He also heard the ticking of the clocks in his tower as time flew by in many countries. He had grown used to it after a while, so it didn't agitate him anymore. He then saw something that intrigued him; it was in Danny Phantom's life. "What's this?" he asked, looking closer at it. Clockwork than realized what was going to happen. "Oh, no," he said. He flew as fast as he could to the back of the tower, where the thermos holding Dan Phantom was being held, but it was too late. The minute he got back there, the thermos blew sky high. Clockwork was thrown against the wall from the explosion, his head pounding. He watched as Dan Phantom rose from the smoke, brushing off his black and white uniform. His white fiery hair sparked to life again, and his cape wrapped around him until he threw it behind him.

"Hello, Clockwork. It's been a long time." Dan smirked, his hand illuminated by a vicious green. "And now, it's time to say goodbye." He fired a green bolt of ecto-energy at Clockwork, hitting him directly in the chest. The last thing Clockwork saw before his vision blurred was Dan laughing, and walking out of the room he had been locked in for so long. Clockwork then fell unconscious.

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

"Danny, didn't you do any of your homework?" Sam Manson asked her best friend, Danny Fenton. She gave him a small glare.

Fourteen-year old Danny gave a sheepish smile. "No."

Sam groaned. "You're going to fail if you don't do your homework, Danny."

"Sorry, Sam," Danny apologized.

"It's all right," Sam sighed. "I'll help you, okay?" Danny nodded his head, and they walked over to the nearest table outside Casper High. She helped him if he didn't get it, and if he did, she let him go about doing it. Every once in a while, Sam found herself staring into Danny's ice-blue eyes, getting lost in them. His raven locks gently blew as a gentle breeze blew by them. Her mind wandered back to when Undergrowth had nearly vegetated Amity Park and its citizens. Danny had saved her from Undergrowth's control over her by using his newfound ice power. Sam smiled as she remembered when Danny gave her the crystal he made, saying he was glad that she was all right.

"Sam?" Danny's voice broke through her thoughts. "I've been talking to you for the last few minutes, but you just kept staring at me."

Sam blushed. "Sorry, Danny. My mind was just wandering. What did you need help with?"

"Algebra."

Sam smiled. "I can help you with that." While Sam was explaining algebra to Danny, he soon found his mind wandering as well. _Sam looks beautiful today. Her lilac eyes have a certain sparkle to them, and she smells like lilacs. _Sam's midnight black hair gently whipped him in the face, and a smile graced his lips. He thought of a few weeks ago, when he had discovered his ice powers and was able to learn to control them with the help of Frostbite. He had saved everyone in Amity Park, stopped Undergrowth, and had made a crystal for Sam and given it to her. He was thankful that she was all right. He was extremely worried when she had been controlled by Undergrowth, and he had wondered if he would have been able to save her. Luckily, he had been able to, so now, he could relax.

"Danny? Now you're the one who's spacing out." Just as she said that, they heard the faint ring of the bell from inside the school. "Well, it's time to go to class. I'll help you with the rest of your homework during lunch, okay?"

"'K. Thanks, Sam."

"It's no problem. Now, let's get to class before Lancer gives us another tardy." They both took a running sprint into the building, Danny following right behind Sam.

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

Finally, lunch had arrived. Danny sat with Sam at their usual table, but there was no sign of Tucker. "Where's Tucker today?" Danny asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "I thought he said something about having to go to the doctor."

"Ouch. I bet Tuck's mom is going to have a hard time getting him to even go in there."

"No kidding. Most of the time, we can't even get him past the nurse's office." They both laughed about this.

"Do you think you can help me with my homework now? All I have is geography and the last bit of algebra."

Sam smiled at Danny. "Yeah." She scooted over next to Danny and waited for him to get his textbooks. He set them on the table and opened them up to the assignments. Sam then helped him with whatever he needed help with. Soon enough, they had finished Danny's homework. Danny then shivered slightly and a small blue wisp of air came out of his mouth.

"Oh, man," Danny moaned. Screams arose from the cafeteria as the dragon ghost appeared.

"Run!" it roared. Fire came out of its mouth and more people ran out of the cafeteria.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted. The blue rings soon encircled him as he went from wearing a red and white shirt, blue jeans, and red and white shoes to a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, and boots. His midnight black hair changed to a snow white color, and his ice-blue eyes turned into an emerald green. He flew into the air, and his legs merged into a ghostly tail. Soon enough, he was at eye level with the dragon. "What are you doing here?" he shouted.

"Run!" it bellowed again.

"Of course, one-track mind," Danny muttered. He fired a green ecto-ball at it. It just looked at him, frightened, before roaring again. Danny sighed, and threw another ecto-ball at the clasp of the necklace, hoping to break it. Thankfully, luck was with him today, and it broke after the ecto-ball burned through it. The necklace dropped to the tiled floor with a light _clink _that seemed to echo throughout the cafeteria. Sam and Danny watched as the dragon ghost became the princess ghost, as what usually happened when the Amulet of Aragon fell off. Danny floated down to the princess, who was now on her knees crying.

"What's wrong? Why were you telling everyone to run?" Danny asked.

She looked up, tears in her red eyes. "He's back. He wants to kill us all!" she wailed. "You destroyed my only weapon against him!" He saw true fear shining in her eyes and more tears started to fall down her pale green cheeks. Her blonde hair, normally tied back in a thick, solitary braid was now a horrible mess. It was sticking out all over the place, and her traditional blue headband that matched her dress she wore was missing.

Danny looked at her, his snow white hair falling in his eyes. His green eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry for destroying your necklace. Who's back, though? Is it Pariah?"

The princess shook her head. "It's not. But you need to flee the most, Danny." Danny was shocked she knew his name. "He's coming for you," she said before flying off. He watched as she flew through the cafeteria ceiling, taking the Amulet of Aragon with her. Slowly, he changed back to Danny Fenton. Sam ran over to him, worried at the state of shock written on his face.

"Danny, what happened? What's wrong?" Sam asked, placing her hand on Danny's shoulder.

He sat down on the bench of the table closest to them, Sam following suit. He ran his fingers through his raven hair, a nervous habit of his. "I'm not sure," he said. "The princess said he was coming for me, but I don't know who he is. It must have been bad, though, for the princess to start crying."

"She was crying?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, nodding his head. "She said that I destroyed my only weapon against him. I asked if it was Pariah, but she didn't tell me anything. He must be bad if the princess was crying about me breaking her only weapon against him." Danny sighed, running his fingers through his hair once more.

"Maybe Clockwork would know," Sam suggested.

"But he isn't allowed to reveal that much," Danny protested.

"He may be able to give you some idea, though."

"I don't know. Maybe he will, if he's feeling generous today. If he is that bad, though, then I need to find out who he is as soon as possible." The school bell then rang, signaling the end of lunch. "I guess I'll have to check with Clockwork after school."

"I guess so," Sam replied. They then ran out of the destroyed cafeteria before someone decided to pin it on them. They stopped running, but walked at a brisk pace to their lockers. They got their things for their next class, English, but all the way, they were wondering what exactly was going on.

* * *

Yay! I finally finished it. It took me about 2-3 days to write it, but I finished it! Yay again! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of A Nightmare Relived. I also hope I put enough detail in there. There is definitely going to be some DxS in here! Yay for DxS! R&R please! 

dreamwriter2010


	2. Not This Nightmare Again

Thanks to all of my reviewers: Nonasuki-chan, TDG3RD, pearl84, and Raidon Phantom.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from this story, but I still own the idea for this story.

**A Nightmare Relived**

**Chapter Two- Not This Nightmare Again**

Danny sat in class, bored to death. _Well, bored half to death, _he corrected himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sam, who was either drawing or actually taking notes. Her pencil scribbled quickly, so he made an assumption that she was drawing something really quickly or just adding the details to another one of her great pictures. _She always draws such beautiful pictures. They look so life-like, especially the ones of me._ He blushed at the thought of her drawing him, both in Fenton and Phantom mode.

"Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer's voice snapped throughout the room. Danny's head quickly snapped up, his daydream fading to the back of his mind. "Stop daydreaming and answer my question! Who was the antagonist in To Kill a Mockingbird?"

"Uh…Bob Ewell?" Danny answered, unsure.

Mr. Lancer looked down in the book he was holding. After browsing the book, he looked up at Danny. "Yes, that would be the antagonist in the Finch family, but that wasn't the antagonist that I was looking for." He then turned to face the rest of the class. "Does anyone else know the answer?" Danny watched as at first no one answered, but then Sam raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Manson?"

"The main antagonist was bigotry and prejudice," she answered, and unlike Danny, sounded completely sure of her answer.

"Yes, that would be the main antagonist. Both you and Danny are right." Mr. Lancer then turned back to the chalkboard and started to write something on it. Once again, Danny had started to daydream, so he didn't look to see what Mr. Lancer had written. The bell rang shortly, so Danny was once again snapped out of his daydreams.

"All right, class, be sure and read the last two chapters of To Kill a Mockingbird," Mr. Lancer called out to the class before everyone left. Danny walked to his locker, spacing out now and again. As he was putting his stuff away, Sam leaned against the lockers next to his to talk to him.

"Any reason you were spacing out so much in Lancer's class?" Sam asked, smirking.

"I don't know," Danny said, a light blush tainting his cheeks. _I hope Sam doesn't notice that I'm blushing. _"What was the homework?"

Sam did notice that he was blushing slightly, but decided not to bring up anything on the subject. "Lancer told us that we had to read the last two chapters of To Kill a Mockingbird. Did you space out completely, even when we were walking out?"

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. I just have a lot on my mind I suppose. Thankfully, English is the last class of the day, so I can go home and try to talk to Clockwork about this incident. I really hope that he knows something about it, otherwise, it's just going to be a waste of time." Danny then blinked a couple of times, realizing what he just said. "No pun intended," he added.

Sam laughed slightly. "Why don't I come with you? Maybe I can help you to pry something out of Clockwork."

Danny shook his head. "It's too dangerous. One of my enemies may attack while I'm roaming in the Ghost Zone, and I don't want you to get hurt." Danny then grabbed his backpack and slammed his locker shut. They started to walk side by side out of the school.

Sam looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "As if we haven't been around you before when you're fighting ghosts. I'm sure I'll be fine when I come with you this time. Besides, I can drive the Specter Speeder. There are weapons in that, so I'll be able to defend myself."

Danny looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Are you sure you want to come along?"

Sam nodded her head. "I'm positive. You just worry about yourself, and I'll worry about myself, okay? I want to be there to help you if you get hurt."

He pondered the idea in his head, and finally agreed. "All right. Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

Sam smiled. "I promise. So, are we going to Clockwork's the minute we get to your house?"

"Yeah. The sooner we get there, the better," Danny responded. Silence then set in between the duo, no one having anything else to say. Sam took in her surroundings, watching as some kids played together across the street. There was a black-haired boy and a black-haired girl playing together while another black-haired boy watched, laughing. _Odd, how much they look like Tucker, Danny, and me when we were younger. _Sam chuckled to herself as she watched the girl tackle the boy she had been chasing. They were both laughing, while their friend sat on a stoop, joining in their laughter. Soon, they reached Danny's house, and the silence was broken a few minutes later. Danny opened the door and threw his backpack on the couch in the living room.

"You can go ahead and throw your back pack there, too, if you want to," he told her. "Make yourself at home while I go and grab a few things."

"'K," Sam responded. Instead of throwing it like Danny did, she set her backpack on the couch next to his. She then plopped on the couch and tried to relax, but was too nervous. _Why am I so nervous? I'm sure everything will be all right,_ she tried to reassure herself. She looked around the living room, smiling at a few of Danny's baby pictures. There were several family pictures on the walls as well, but they were mostly of Danny and Danny's sister, Jazz. Right now, Danny had told her the sixteen year old red-head was at some psychology convention somewhere. She didn't know where Danny's parents were, though.

"Ready to go?" she heard a disembodied voice from behind her say.

"Yeah. Let's go, Danny," she replied. She gave a slight gasp as she felt Danny's arms encircle her waist and fazed her down into the lab. When they touched the floor, he let go of her. A part of her was relieved, but a part of her still wished he had kept them there. She turned around to see Danny tinting a slight shade of red. _Maybe he feels the same way I do. _Sam was right. Danny was partly relieved, partly wishing he could have held onto her longer.

_I guess all good things have to come to an end, _he thought. Sam got in the Specter Speeder and buckled up, ready to go.

"Ready?" Danny asked. She nodded her head in response. He then flew through the Ghost Portal, keeping a slight lead ahead of her, but not so much of a lead that he was too far away from her for her to see him. She followed behind, making sure she wasn't too fast, but not too slow. They watched as the Ghost Zone swirled around them, the traditional green waving back in forth in swirls, both big and small. There were many doors here and there, mostly of a purple color, but some were various colors. Danny's hands were glowing with his green ecto-energy, ready for any attack at any time. Sam smiled, thinking of how cute he looked like that. Soon after, they arrived at Clockwork's tower, hearing the usual ticking of the multiple clocks. Everything appeared to be all right on the outside, but when they stepped inside, it was a complete disaster. Danny and Sam both gasped at the sight.

"Clockwork?" Danny called out. "Are you here?" Everything was either turned over or completely destroyed. Danny flew into a room and called out for Clockwork again. Sam observed the damage, searching for a sign of the attacker. So far, there was none. To the right, she saw Clockwork's screen still going, playing out someone's time stream. She walked over cautiously, curious of whom it would be. Various scenes played before her eyes, not appearing to be in chronological order. They made no sense to her. All she saw was a humongous explosion, a shadow stepping out from the smoke, and then flying out. It then flashed to another scene, showing what appeared to be a fierce battle. Two shadows fought against each other, firing green ecto-energy. She looked closely and saw a shadow that appeared to be watching the battle. The larger shadow that was fighting then fired at the shadow that was watching, and the watching shadow fell to the ground. The small shadow that was fighting immediately stopped and rushed over to the fallen shadow, picking it up. The small shadow then let loose a ferocious attack, but the scene became too blurry to tell what it was.

"What was that?" Sam wondered. "It's too random to figure out," she decided. She then turned on her heel and went to go help Danny find Clockwork.

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

Meanwhile, while Sam had been looking around in the main room of Clockwork's tower, Danny was looking in the multiple smaller rooms, searching for any sign of Clockwork.

"Clockwork?" Danny called out again. "I wonder if he's here." He then heard a pained moan coming from a room up ahead. "Who's there?" He rushed ahead and peered in, seeing a room that looked like an explosion had just happened and saw Clockwork lying on the floor, looking as if he had just woke up.

"Danny?" Clockwork asked. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Danny repeated. "I want to know what happened in here."

"Later. I need to know why you're here, Daniel."

"The princess ghost had come to the cafeteria, telling everyone to run. When I broke her necklace, she started crying, saying she had no weapon against him now. I came here to find out if you know who he is."

Clockwork sighed deeply. "I'm afraid I do. I can tell you this, Daniel; you won't like this news at all."

"Is Pariah Dark loose again?" Danny questioned. "I asked the princess ghost that as well, but she still didn't tell me anything."

Clockwork shook his head. "No, Daniel, it isn't Pariah Dark. He's still locked up in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, like you left him." Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw Sam walk into the room and head in his direction.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Clockwork's going to tell me who he is," Danny answered. Sam nodded her head and looked at Clockwork dead in the eye.

"The he you speak of is none other than the ultimate enemy, Dan Phantom," Clockwork said with a sigh. Sam and Danny gasped.

"He's loose again!" Sam raised her voice in shock.

"Yes," Clockwork responded. He then looked at Danny. "And he's after you, Danny." Danny held his head in his hands and shook his head in disbelief.

"Not this nightmare again," Danny moaned. Clockwork put his hand on Danny's shoulder in comfort. Danny looked up at him, fear reflecting in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but, yes, it is this nightmare again."

* * *

Yay! Chapter two is finished. Hooray for me! Hope you like it! R&R please! Oh, and Save Danny Phantom. Go to www. xanga. com/ save dp if you have any ideas. (It's my site, and don't forget to take out the spaces) L8r!

dreamwriter2010


	3. Should I Have Told Him?

Yay! My computer is working again! If I have any spelling errors, I apologize because I don't have Microsoft Word back on my computer, and I don't always proofread my documents perfectly. Finally, here is chapter 3 of A Nightmare Relived.

Thanks to my reviewer: Nonasuki-chan. (By the way, I agree with you about Dan. Whichever one it is, you shall see.)

Disclaimer: (Gives the microphone to Sam)

Me: All right, Sam, go on and say it.

Sam: Why?

Me: Because you'll get Danny if you do

Sam: (Gives a big grin) Works for me! Dreamwriter2010 doesn't own Danny Phantom! Now, where's Danny?

Danny: (Appears out of thin air) Right here, why?

(Sam jumps on him and proceeds to make-out with him.)

Me: Ok…on with the story.

Last time:

"_The he you speak of is none other than the ultimate enemy, Dan Phantom," Clockwork said with a sigh. Sam and Danny gasped._

"_He's loose again!" Sam raised her voice in shock. _

"_Yes," Clockwork responded. He then looked at Danny. "And he's after you, Danny." Danny held his head in his hands and shook his head in disbelief. _

"_Not this nightmare again," Danny moaned. Clockwork put his hand on Danny's shoulder in comfort. Danny looked up at him, fear reflecting in his eyes._

"_I'm sorry, Danny, but, yes, it is this nightmare again."_

**A Nightmare Relived**

**Chapter Three- Should I Have Told Him?**

"I can't believe this. How did it happen?" Danny asked.

Clockwork sighed and averted his gaze. "I'm not all that sure to be quite honest. Something went wrong in your time stream, and that caused Dan to be let loose. I have to warn you, though; things are going to get much worse.

"Great," Danny moaned, shaking his head in his hands once more.

"Is he going to try and kill us like last time?" Sam questioned.

"That, I'm afraid I can't tell you," Clockwork replied.

"And why not?!" Danny shouted, jumping to his feet. He was frustrated right now, not being able to know all that much about where his enemy was, or what he was doing. It was nerve-wracking knowing that his greatest enemy was loose in the world.

"Danny, calm down," Sam tried to comfort her friend. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. To her relief, he relaxed slightly under her touch. "You know he can't reveal all that much or it'll mess up the time stream."

Danny sighed and ran his hands through his snow white hair. "Yeah, I know. It's just so frustrating." He closed his lime green eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself down.

Clockwork changed to his child form and slowly floated over closer to where Danny was. "I'm very sorry, Danny, that I can't help you all that much. I'll still try to help you in any way possible."

A faint smile played across Danny's lips. "Thanks, Clockwork. I suppose we better leave now."

Clockwork solemnly nodded his head. "It'd be for the best."

"Bye, Clockwork," Danny said. Sam echoed him and waved goodbye, then followed Danny out of Clockwork's tower. He looked down at the ground, barely floating above it. He still couldn't believe it, no matter how many times someone told him. He then felt a hand grip his shoulder again.

"Danny, are you going to be all right?" Sam inquired. She felt him sigh deeply under the pressure of her hand on his shoulder. They stepped into the Specter Speeder, and Danny and Sam each took a seat across from each other to talk.

"I wish. It's awful knowing that my greatest enemy is loose, yet I don't know where he is nor what his motive is. He could be right here in the Specter Speeder for all I know."

"I'm sure you'll find him before he can cause any major damage," Sam reassured him. "You've beat him before; who's to say you can't beat him again?"

Danny appeared to think it over. "I suppose you're right," he agreed. "He may be stronger than ever, though."

"Well," Sam said, "Tucker and I will be able to help you this time. We won't be tied to the Nasty Burger boiler again."

Danny gave her a heart-broken look. "What if he tries that again? What if I'm not able to save you guys in time? What if he beats me? What if…"

Sam put a finger to his lips. "Shush. We won't let him this time, and we will be able to help you in the fight." She noticed that Danny had a few tears falling from his lime green eyes. "Danny?"

"I'm sorry, Sam," Danny apologized. "I'm just too upset, I suppose."

"Don't apologize, Danny. It's all right to be upset. I probably would be upset, too, if I was in your position."

"I'm surprised you're not upset," Danny stated, drying his tears. "He might hurt you, Sam."

Sam gave him a smile. "I'm pretty sure I'll be fine. Besides, I can fend for myself."

Danny nodded his head and said, "All right. We better get going before somebody decides to attack us." An explosion then rocked the ship. "Too late," he muttered. They peered out the window to see Skulker floating there, gun still smoking.

"Finally!" he cried out. "The prey has come to me! You will soon be the pelt at the end of my bed."

Danny and Sam shook their heads in disgust. "No matter how many times I've heard that, it's still disgusting," Danny muttered. He then started to charge up a green ecto-ball in his hands. "Heads up!" he shouted after he let it loose at Skulker. It hit him in the stomach, and he flew backwards a few feet. He then flew back to the Specter Speeder quickly. "C'mon, Sam, let's get out of here."

"You got it," she told him, starting up the Specter Speeder. She took the controls and whipped it around fast in the direction of the Fenton portal. Soon they had gotten enough distance between Skulker and them to slow down slightly.

"We don't need to deal with him right now," Danny muttered to himself angrily. Sam watched as Danny's hand glowed with his green aura. Danny looked up at her for a minute, and then followed her gaze to his hand. "Sorry, involuntary action, I suppose," he said, his hand no longer glowing. Sam nodded her head in response. They soon had arrived at the glowing entrance of the Fenton portal. Danny changed back to Danny Fenton before stepping out of the Specter Speeder, just in case his parents were down in the lab.

"Do you think we should call Tucker and tell him?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded his head. "Definitely. He deserves to know." They darted up the stairs and ran to the phone, sort of a race.

"Ha, I win," Sam declared, her hand grasping the phone. Danny's overlapped hers at that moment. They stared at their hands for a couple of seconds before blushing furiously and pulling away from the phone.

"Uh...I-I think you won, S-Sam," Danny stuttered.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'll call Tucker." She quickly dialed his number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Tucker's voice drifted out of the phone.

"Hey, Tucker, it's Danny-"

"-and Sam," Sam cut in.

"What are you two doing together?" Tucker asked, suspicion creeping into his voice. "Were you guys practicing fake-out make-outs?" He started laughing after he said that.

"Tucker!" They both screamed, their faces going an even brighter shade of red. "You're going to have fifty new bruises when you come over here, Tucker Foley," Sam threatened. They heard Tucker squeak lightly.

"I'm good," he said. "I'll be quiet now!"

"It's about time," Sam muttered.

"Anyways, we have some bad news."

"What?"

"Dan Phantom is loose again."

"What! He's loose again! How did you find out?" Tucker asked worriedly. "What if he comes after us again?"

"Tucker, calm down," Danny tried to calm his friend.

"Calm down?" Tucker was in hysterics. "How do you know that he won't come after us again? What if he is able to kill us this time? What if...?"

"Tucker!" Sam interrupted. "Shut up and let Danny talk!" Danny gave her an odd look.

"Was that really necessary?" he inquired.

"If you want him to calm down, yes," was her response. Danny rolled his eyes and groaned before turning back to the phone to talk to Tucker.

"I found out from Clockwork," he explained. "The dragon ghost came to the school and was really upset about someone, but she didn't explain who. I accidentally broke her necklace, so she was pretty upset at me. When I went to Clockwork, he was knocked out. He then woke up and told me that Dan Phantom had gotten loose."

Sam's mind then flashed back to the scenes she watched from someone's time stream. For some reason, she thought that they were important, but she found no reason for them to be. She shook her head, clearing her mind of the thoughts.

"Man, I can't believe this," Tucker moaned. "Do you have any plans, Danny?"

Danny shook his head, though Tucker wouldn't see it. "No. I don't even know where he is right now, so I can't really do a whole lot."

Tucker sighed deeply, and paused for a few minutes. "Well, I suppose that's all you can do for now. Call me if you get any ideas on where he is."

"'k, Tucker. Later."

"Later, dude," was Tucker's response before the click of the phone hanging up was heard. Danny pushed the end call button on his phone. He ran a hand through his black hair, a nervous habit.

"Danny, just relax. There's nothing we can do. Do something to take your mind off of this." Danny nodded his head, and Sam pulled his arm to the couch and forced him to sit on it. "C'mon, let's watch a movie." She thumbed through the DVD rack and pulled out a movie, Over the Hedge. (A/n: Over the Hedge on the brain, I guess.) She popped it in the DVD player, and then went over to the couch and sat by Danny. Sam immediately relaxed, but her mind was filled with troubled thoughts. Danny still seemed tense, and he was pretty worked up. After a while, he eventually relaxed and found himself putting an arm around Sam's shoulder. She tensed slightly, but then she relaxed under his touch. She rested her head on his shoulder, and that's how they remained for the rest of the movie.

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

Clockwork watched them from his screen, glad they could relax for the minute. "I wonder if I should have told Daniel about what will happen soon." The screen then flashed to the shadows that Sam had seen, except they weren't shadows anymore. He sighed deeply. "I pray that Daniel has enough strength to defeat him once and for all."

* * *

My computer is working again! Yay! Hopefully, I won't have anymore problems with it. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&R please! L8r!

dreamwriter2010


	4. Just Relax

Happy New Years to everyone! I wanted to type this yesterday on my birthday, but I had too many other things going on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of A Nightmare Relived!

Thanks to all of my reviewers: Nonasuki-chan, fanfictionfan123, and phantomphriend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own the idea for the story.

**A Nightmare Relived**

**Chapter Four- Just Relax**

Danny woke up to the sound of the rain pounding against the windowpane. He opened his eyes and yawned, his vision still blurry from the sleep. When he looked at the clock, it read 8 p.m. He stretched his arms above his head, and as he did, he felt something slightly heavy on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw Sam asleep on his arm, appearing to be content seeing as how she had a smile on her face. Danny gave a slight smile, thinking about how peaceful she looked. She then stirred, and she looked up to see Danny staring at her with a smile on his face. _Why is he looking at me like that? _she wondered.

"Danny?" she asked. He then realized what he was doing and blushed.

"Sorry, Sam, I must have spaced," he muttered, the light pink blush still staining his cheeks. Sam blushed lightly as well, wondering if he had been staring at her again. She then got up and stretched her legs, a little sore from sitting down for a long time. She then looked at the clock on the wall opposite her and gave a slight gasp at how late it was.

"Sorry, Danny, but I have to go. My parents are going to kill me when they see me coming in the door this late."

"You want me to fly you there. It is raining outside you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I just feel like walking in the rain today. Plus," she dug around in her backpack until she pulled out an umbrella, "I have an umbrella, so I'll be fine. Thanks anyways. Later, Danny," she said, grabbing her backpack and heading towards the door.

"No problem. See you later, Sam," he replied, watching from the couch as she walked out the door. When he heard the click of the door shutting, he debated getting up and eating or just sitting on the couch. "Eh, I'll eat," he decided. He lazily got up off of the couch, stretching before heading into the kitchen. "What to eat, what to eat?" he muttered, rummaging through the fridge. Finally, he just decided to make a peanut butter sandwich. He quickly made it and sat in the living room, flipping through the channels on the tv. After surfing for a while, he turned it off, not finding anything that he liked. Danny's thoughts soon wandered away from the tv and his food.

_I really wonder where Dan could be. With him loose, no one is safe. I'm supposed to protect people, but what can I do if I don't know where he is? _"Ugh!" he moaned, running his hand through his hair again, probably the fifth time that night. The echo of the rain beating the window echoed in his ears, pounding a rhythm in his head. "I feel so useless not knowing where he is and not being able to do anything about it." Just then, the phone rang, startling him from his thought process. He jumped a little bit off of the couch, scared, and then quickly reached over the arm of the couch to grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Danny, it's Sam."

"God, Sam, you gave me a heart attack." He hears Sam's laughter ringing in his ears.

"Aw. Is Danny afwaid of the phone?" she said in a very un-Sam like tone.

"Ha, ha. I was just thinking, that's all. I'm really worried, Sam. If I don't find him, a lot of people are going to be in danger."

Sam sighed. "I know, Danny, but like I said before, you can't do much if you don't know where he is."

"You're probably right, Sam. Why'd you call anyways?"

"I'm bored. My parents aren't home, which doesn't surprise me, and-" All of the sudden, the lights all went out in Danny's house, and Sam's voice was cut off.

"Sam?" No response came over the phone line. "Damn. The storm must have knocked the power out." Just then, he heard his cell phone ring from all the way across the living room. "So that's where I left my cell phone," he mused. He got up quickly and ran over to pick his black razr up. Glancing at the screen on the front, it told him that Sam was calling on her cell. "Hey, Sam. Did the power go out at your place, too?"

"Yep. Now I have no parents and no electricity. Everything's just perfect, isn't it?"

Danny smiled faintly, used to her sarcasm. "I'm sure the power will come on soon enough. What about your grandma? Isn't she there?"

"Nope. I think she went with my parents. That sort of surprises me seeing as how she doesn't like to travel with them all that much."

"Maybe she was tired of being cooped up inside the house all the time."

"Eh, maybe." An awkward silence followed, no one really sure what to say to the other. The thunder boomed on Danny's side of the phone, and he heard it on Sam's end as well.

Danny then broke the silence. "Hey, since your grandma and your parents aren't there, why don't I come over to keep you company?"

"That's not necessary, Danny; I'm fine by myself."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

There was silence on the other end. "Well...maybe I could use some company. That is, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I offered it, remember?" he said, laughing lightly.

"Yeah," she said, laughing gently as well. "See you in a few?"

"See you in a few," he returned before hanging up. He clicked his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket, being sure to keep it with him at all times now. He was debating whether or not to go ghost to walk over there. _I'll just fly. It's easier, plus I can stay intangible the whole time and avoid the rain._ He focused on his alter ego, and in a few minutes, the blue rings had glided over his body, changing him from Danny Fenton, average teenager, to Danny Phantom, ghost-fighting superhero. He phased through the front wall of his house and immediately turned intangible, not wanting to get any of the rain on him. He flew as fast as he could in the direction of Sam's house, hoping to get there as fast as possible. Soon enough, he had arrived at Sam's house. He changed back to Danny Fenton in an alley by her house, already getting wet from the pouring rain, and he ran up to the stoop of her house, ringing the doorbell as soon as he got up there. The door opened shortly after, Sam standing there holding a flashlight.

"Hey, Danny," she said cheerfully. "Come on in." She stepped to the side and allowed the now soaked Danny to come into the house. "I thought you were flying here?"

"I did," he answered, wringing out his hair, "but the minute I turned back to myself, the rain soaked me."

"You could have just phased through the door."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "So you could throw something at me? No thanks."

She looked shocked and said, "I wouldn't throw anything at you."

"Like you said last time I phased into your house through the door and you threw a book at me?"

Sam laughed nervously. "Well...that was one time and that was an accident. Can you name any other times I've thrown something at you?"

He smirked. "Yes. There was the time I just walked into your room and you threw a pillow at me. Then there was the time I had snuck up behind you in the park and you punched me. And then..."

Sam held up her hands. "All right, all right, I get it. I'll try not to throw things at you, okay?"

"You've said that every time after you throw something at me, and it ends up happening again. How do I know you'll stay true to your word this time?"

"I don't know," Sam said, smiling, "I guess you'll have to trust me this time." She then walked over to her couch and sat down. Danny just looked nervously around the room, not sure what to do. "Come on, Danny," Sam called over to him. "I don't bite."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Danny muttered under his breath, but he walked over there nonetheless. Just as he was about to plop down on the couch, Sam hit him on the head with a pillow. "Hey!" he shouted. "You promised."

Sam laughed. "I didn't promise anything; I just said you'll have to trust me." She then hit him on the head again. Danny then smiled and grabbed another pillow that was on the couch.

"So that's how you're gonna be, huh?" he asked. He then hit Sam on the head with his pillow and laughed. She laughed, too and quickly jumped off of the couch. Danny followed her as she ran up the stairs. She threw her pillow at him, successfully hitting her in the face. He fell down the stairs, caught off-balance, and he landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. "Ouch," he mumbled. He then jumped on his feet and ran up the stairs. Sam was nowhere to be seen, so he figured she had run into her room. He checked the door, and sure enough, it was locked. "Sam, are you in there?" he asked. He didn't expect an answer from her, but he heard a giggle coming from the other side. _Since when does she giggle? _he wondered. _I'll just phase through._ He quickly turned intangible and phased through the door, but Sam was nowhere in sight. "Sam?" he called out again, turning tangible. At that moment, he got hit hard enough in the back with the pillow to be knocked to the floor. When he looked up, Sam was leaning against the wall and sinking to the floor, laughing her head off.

"You fell for it," she choked out between laughs. When she opened her eyes from laughing, she saw Danny standing over her, pillow raised and a smile on his face. "Uh oh," she muttered before she got hit on the head again. Danny was the one laughing this time as she rubbed her head slightly.

"Now you fell for it," he said after he had stopped laughing. Sam whumped him hard in the chest with her pillow, and their pillow fight resumed. The pillow fight ended when Danny had surrendered, dropping his pillow and saying, "I give up."

"You're no fun," Sam said, crossing her arms and pretending to pout.

"Aw, is Sammy pouting?" Danny asked, crawling over to her until he was right behind her. He then tickled her in the ribs, attempting to make her laugh. It worked, and she ended up falling down in the process of tickling her. He sat on top of her, tickling her mercilessly.

"Don't (laughs) call me Sammy," she stated, trying desperately to get Danny to stop tickling her. "And stop (laughs) tickling (laughs) me!" She keeps flailing her arms at him, trying to make him stop. This only made Danny tickle her harder. "Danny!" she yelled.

"Yes, Sammy?" He knew he was the only one who could get away with calling her 'Sammy' without being killed. She then flipped him over so quick he barely saw it coming and sat on top of him, tickling him.

"Now who's the one getting tickled?" Sam asked. She did the exact same thing to him as he had done to her, and she was enjoying the revenge.

Danny now was the one who was laughing and trying to get Sam to stop tickling him. "Sam, (laughs) stop! I give, I give!"

"What was that, Danny?" Sam questioned, leaning in closer to him. "I didn't hear you." She had heard him just fine, but she enjoyed tormenting him like he had tortured her.

He opened his eyes, noticing how close she was. "I give up." She smiled, glad she had gotten him to give up twice today. She then blushed, realizing how close their faces were. Sam's hair had fallen on Danny's cheeks, gently tickling his face, and Sam could see emotion reflecting in Danny's blue eyes. _I hadn't realized how close I had gotten to him. Is that...love in his eyes? _Danny wondered the same thing because he thought he saw love reflecting in Sam's eyes as well. He slowly inched up closer to her, and she was slowly coming closer to Danny's lips. Their breaths had mingled, and their lips were so close to touching when Sam's cell phone, sitting on her nightstand, rang. _Damn it! So close..._ they both though angrily. Sam got up off of Danny and went over to answer her purple razr. (A/n: Sorry! I like razr phones, so in this story, eveybody has a razr! Is there such thing as a purple razr, though?)

"Hello?" she answered. "Yes, Mom, the power's out here...no, I'm fine...Mom!...no one's over here!...Mom, I'm fine!...Just stay there!...I don't need anyone here!...(sigh)fine...see you in a couple of hours...bye." Sam snapped her razr shut. "My mom and dad are going to be here in two hours. They're worried that I'm not going to be all right by myself. I would have told them you were here, but that probably would have made it ten times worse. No offense," Sam explained.

"None taken. Your mom probably would have gone off the wall if she knew I was here. Do you need me to leave now or..."

"No, you don't need to leave yet," she said quickly. "Like I said, they won't be here for two hours, and it's going to be pretty boring here by myself without the power."

He smirked. "I thought you just told your mom you'd be fine?"

"Well, I didn't want her coming home. You know when my mom is here, she's constantly trying to get me to wear pink, and you know how much I hate pink."

"Yeah," Danny responded, laughing. "So, what do you plan on doing for two more hours?"

Sam thought for a minute. "I don't know. What do you feel like doing?"

Danny thought as well. "Maybe we could go flying?"

"In the rain?" Sam questioned skeptically.

"Intangibility, remember?" He turned intangible at that moment to show her. "See?"

"Yeah. I suppose flying is better than sitting in my house all day." Danny stood up and transformed into Danny Phantom, the blue rings sliding over him. He then grabbed Sam around the waist and phased through the ceiling out into the rain. A few drops of rain hit him, but he turned intangible before anymore could. Sam grabbed him around the waist, too, slightly afraid of falling. He then took off, flying in the direction of the park. Sam looked down, watching as some couples walked in the rain together, sharing an umbrella. She looked in the water as Danny flew over the pond in the park and saw Danny staring at her and smiling. Sam smiled to herself and blushed lightly, remembering their moment that had happened just a few minutes ago. _And we were so close to kissing, too. Mom has the worst timing to call me._

After flying for half an hour, Danny finally landed at her house and phased through the ceiling into her room, setting her down gently. He changed back to Danny Fenton and plopped on the floor, Sam following suit. "So...now what?" Danny asked.

"Once again, I have no idea." She reached for the flashlight and tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't go on. "Stupid flashlight," she muttered, hitting it on the palm of her hand. "It's nine o'clock, it's dark and this stupid flashlight won't go on. What a combination," she sarcastically said. Suddenly, a small green light reflected on Sam's face. She looked over at Danny, who was holding up his hand filled with green ecto-energy, lighting the room. "Thanks, Danny."

"No problem," he responded, smiling at her. "So, have any ideas, yet?"

Sam laughed. "No, Danny, I still don't have any ideas."

"Aw..." he moaned. "But I'm sooooooo bored."

"I guess you're going to be bored then."

Danny smirked. "We could play the tickle game again."

Sam blushed and held up her hands. "No thanks."

"It's soo much fun, though." He scooted closer to her, holding out his hands. She quickly grabbed and held on to his hand to prevent him from tickling her again. He still held out one hand to his side, lighting the room with the glow.

"No, Danny," she said, half-serious, half-joking.

"Hmph. Now you're the one ruining the fun," he grumbled. She smiled, knowing he was doing the same thing to her that she had done to him. He noticed that she was still holding on to his hand. "Do you enjoy holding my hand, Sam?" he inquired, teasing her.

She squeaked quietly and let go of his hand fast. "Uh...are you still bored, Danny?"

"I don't know, Sam; I think I'm fine now. Why, are you bored?"

"No," she answered quickly. She scooted slightly closer to him, as he had done to her. They sat there for a moment, in silence again, when Danny's ecto-energy light faded away. Sam looked curiously up at him, wondering why he had let the light die.

"Sorry," he apologized. "It's not intentional. I just need to let it go before I lost too much of my energy." She smiled and nodded her head, understanding. They sat in the dark, not saying much, just enjoying the peace and the silence. Sam looked at Danny and noticed that he was much closer than he had been last time. Being bold, she laid her head on his shoulder again, and they both leaned against the wall, comfortable in their positions. Sam soon found tiredness washing over her, and she was soon asleep on Danny's arm. Danny looked down and smiled, knowing she was asleep. He picked her up gently and laid her on the bed, covering her up with her blanket. Sam still remained asleep, not seeing to stir at all from Danny moving her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek; she smiled in her sleep, possibly feeling the kiss. He turned around, changed into Danny Phantom and phased through her window, flying to his house. He was nearly in his house when he heard a scream coming from Sam's house. "Sam," he whispered before flying back at top-speed. Another scream echoed out of Sam's house, this one different from the last one, a higher-pitched one. When he phased into Sam's room, he saw Mrs. Manson lying on the floor, unconscious, with Mr. Manson holding her up. He looked over to Sam's bed, she wasn't there. "Where's Sam?" he asked Thurston.

Mr. Manson looked afraid, but he still answered. "I don't know. Some ghost came in and took her. Lydia came in when she heard Sam scream, and then the ghost hit her. He quickly flew off before he hit me."

"What did the ghost look like?" Danny was in a panic by now. When he found that ghost, he was going to pound it into a pulp.

"It had greenish-colored skin, white fiery hair, and a cape with a costume that looked somewhat like yours. In fact," Thurston thought, "it had that same symbol that you have on your chest," he declared, pointing to his black P within a white D insignia.

Danny's eyes went wide as he realized who it was, and his blood ran cold. He only whispered one word, knowing who it was. "Dan."

* * *

EEEEEEEEE! Cliffy! Most of the chapter was supposed to be something to relief Danny's tension so he could relax for a bit. I know I had said two hours for the Mansons to come but they came home about in hour early because...I don't know, I just felt like it. I think I made a few grammar errors, but I'm too lazy to edit them right now. I'll probably do it later. I was going to finish it on the 31st, but I was super busy and laziness took over again. :D Yay laziness! (Everyone glares at author) Er...not yay laziness. Anyways, I'm going to try to meet my deadlines for future chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though. R&R please! L8r!

dreamwriter2010


End file.
